


Odds Are

by Settiai



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Team as Family, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A family is what you make it. Even a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. (They're gonna be alright.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are

**Title:** Odds Are  
**Music:** "Odds Are," by Barenaked Ladies  
**Source:** Star Wars Rebels  
**Duration/Format:** 2:40, (mp4, Stream)

**Links:** [78.8MB mp4 (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/swr-oddsare.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/5HkffqZSNQc)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
